


Quid pro quo

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cell Phones, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон получает странное смс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342191) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



Первое сообщение пришло в пятницу.  
 _Если у брата есть зеленая лестница, арестуйте брата. - ШХ._  
Оно явно было адресовано другому человеку, поэтому Джон решил не отвечать.  
Второе сообщение пришло в субботу.  
 _Андерсон демонстрирует вопиющую некомпетентность. Уволь его. - ШХ._  
Губы Джона невольно растянулись в ухмылке. Ему стало интересно, кто же такой этот Андерсон и что делало его таким некомпетентным. А еще он подумал, стоит ли ему наконец-то дать этому ШХ знать, что тот ошибся номером. Одно случайно отправленное сообщение еще можно было понять. Но второе четко указывало на то, что ШХ еще не понял своей ошибки. Джон облизнул губы и уже был готов написать ответ, но в этот момент его телефон снова издал сигнал, оповещающий о входящем сообщении.  
 _Твоя неспособность быстро отвечать – явный признак слабоумия. - ШХ._  
Джон закусил щеку и написал:  
 **Может, у меня пальцы слабые.**  
Пришел ответ:  
 _Маловероятно. Ты слишком часто демонстрируешь один из твоих средних пальцев моей удаляющейся спине. - ШХ._  
Джон удивленно хихикнул. Он не знал, кому на самом деле писал ШХ, но их отношения явно были не совсем обычными. Не друзья… родственники, возможно? В его сообщениях сквозили высокомерие и повелительный тон. Может быть, ШХ писал младшему брату или сестре, а попал на номер Джона? Но с другой стороны, он упоминал чье-то увольнение. Так что больше похоже на то, что адресат ШХ был коллегой по работе.  
В любом случае, пора раскрыть карты.  
Джон вздохнул и написал:  
 **Точно не один из моих пальцев. Я тебя не знаю.**  
В ответ ничего не пришло, и Джон подавил всплеск разочарования. Все понятно. Прямо сейчас этот ШХ, наверное, перепроверяет номер и понимает, что ошибся. За этим (вероятнее всего) последует смущение, а значит, Джону больше не напишут. Очень жаль. С момента возвращения Джон мало с кем разговаривал, а делал и того меньше. Большую часть своих дней он проводил перед телевизором в номере отеля, или гулял по городу, пытаясь возобновить утраченную связь с окружающей его жизнью. Он не мог вспомнить, кем был до войны, а теперь, когда он вернулся…  
Его сестра Гарри несколько раз пробовала с ним связаться, но он избегал ее. А когда он вчера шел через парк, то видел одного из своих старых друзей, Майка Стэмфорда. Джон предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил его. Он был уверен, что Элла, его психотерапевт, оттянулась бы по полной программе, узнай она об избранной им тактике полного игнорирования. Она бы наверняка приписала ему агорафобию, учитывая его проблемы с доверием. Именно поэтому Джон предпочел не обсуждать с ней тот случай. А еще потому, что интуиция подсказывала: Элла хреновый психотерапевт. В конце концов, она посоветовала ему вести блог, как будто это могло решить его проблемы.  
 _Блог_ , черт его дери.  
Конечно, ведь именно блог поможет ему забыть звуки выстрелов, запах крови, остекленевшие взгляды его армейских друзей, которые чувствовали дыхание смерти…  
Но с другой стороны, блог мог занять его. Все лучше, чем вообще ничего не делать. Впрочем, слово «ничего» очень точно описывало его нынешнее существование. Он ничего не делал, ничего не чувствовал. Он был _ничем_. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя, и Джон решил последовать совету Эллы, несмотря на его очевидную глупость. Он сидел в своей комнате перед раскрытым ноутбуком, мигающий курсор словно дразнил его, а время медленно ползло к полуночи. И тогда его телефон снова подал сигнал.  
Еще одно сообщение?  
Должно быть, Гарри. Точно она. Она уже неделю не пыталась с ним связаться, но больше было некому. Элла оставляла голосовую почту, а мысль о том, что это опять ШХ, была смехотворной. Джон взял телефон и открыл новое сообщение.  
 _Скучно. - ШХ._  
Джон почувствовал странный эмоциональный всплеск в груди. Глупое и совершенно непонятное чувство, которое заставило его поерзать на стуле. Не то чтобы неуютное, но больше похожее на… смущение? Вот ведь глупость. Он почесал затылок, прежде чем ответить.  
 **Чем я могу помочь?**  
 _Номер моего адресата отличался от твоего номера на одну цифру. Тем не менее, вначале ты выдал себя за него. Зачем? - ШХ._  
 **Какое тебе дело?**  
 _Ответь. - ШХ._  
Джон шумно выдохнул через нос, недоуменно вскинув брови.  
\- А ты у нас нахал, не так ли? – пробормотал он.  
И все же…  
Джон посмотрел на раскрытый ноутбук, затем на телефон, затем снова на ноутбук.  
\- Черт!  
Он полностью сосредоточился на телефоне, набирая сообщение и улыбаясь.  
 **Отвечу, если ты ответишь.**  
 _Презираю повторяющих. - ШХ._  
 **Я не повторяю. Я отвечу на вопрос, если ты ответишь на вопрос.**  
 _Quid pro quo. - ШХ._  
 **Я думал, ты презираешь повторяющих?**  
Последовала долгая пауза. Затем:  
 _Что именно ты хочешь знать? - ШХ._  
 **Зачем ты пишешь мне снова, ты ведь уже знаешь, что ошибся №?**  
 _Мне СКУЧНО. Пиши слова полностью. Сокращения пользуются спросом у педантов, а ты явно не один из них. - ШХ._  
 **Откуда ты знаешь?**  
 _Твои действия говорят об обратном. Хотя… - ШХ._  
 **Ты не одобряешь сокращения, но недосказанность – это нормально, так что ли?**  
Еще одна длинная пауза, и, судя по всему, затяжная. Нахмурившись, Джон написал:  
 **Мне тоже было скучно.**  
И затем сразу:  
 **Поэтому я притворился твоим адресатом.**  
Джон ждал. И ждал. И ждал. Судя по всему, ответа не последует. Он встал и принялся измерять комнату шагами. Все еще ничего. Минута шла за минутой. Он сходил в туалет, вернулся – ничего. На Джона накатила внезапная слабость, что было просто смешно. Он ведь даже не знал, с кем общается. ШХ мог быть чокнутым психом, или заключенным, или чьей-то спятившей бабушкой, или…  
Его телефон запиликал – и он почти что набросился на него.  
 _Твой следующий вопрос? - ШХ._  
Джон услышал собственный смех и понял, что в данной конкретной ситуации роль чокнутого психа досталась ему. Но все равно, он радостно написал в ответ:  
 **Что означает ШХ?**  
 _Мое имя. - ШХ._  
 **А именно?**  
 _Ты уже задал свой вопрос. Теперь моя очередь. - ШХ._  
 **Ладно. Все честно. Давай.**  
 _Кто ты такой? - ШХ._  
Джон прочел вопрос, нахмурился, затем усмехнулся, второй раз прочел сообщение – и написал:  
 **Серьезно? Ты просто собираешься возвращать мне мои же вопросы?**  
 _Нет. Я не спрашиваю, как тебя зовут. Я спрашиваю, кто ты такой. Вопросы не тождественные. - ШХ._  
\- Нахал и философ, - пробормотал Джон и чуть было не написал это в сообщении.  
Но вместо этого он вдруг задумался над вопросом. Кем он был, в самом деле? Он смутно помнил, что Элла тоже задавала ему этот вопрос. В тот раз он отшутился. Но сейчас ему хотелось ответить серьезно.  
И это еще раз доказывало что он, вне всякого сомнения, окончательно слетел с катушек.  
Черт его знает, кто такой этот ШХ. Он был обезличенным, безымянным (по большей части), и, насколько Джон мог судить, он был тем человеком, которому вообще не стоило ничего о себе рассказывать. Но, в сущности, именно это и делало ШХ таким притягательным. Джон мог признаться ШХ в чем угодно, не опасаясь непонимания или осуждения, ведь характер их общения позволял им скрываться за покровом анонимности. Конечно, манера общения ШХ была своеобразной, и его образ уже начал вырисовываться в сознании Джона, но вероятность того, что они когда-нибудь встретятся в реальной жизни, стремилась к нулю.  
К тому же, ШХ знал о Джоне и того меньше. ШХ даже не знал инициалов Джона, но он (или она) все равно отвечал на сообщения без каких-либо сомнений, насколько Джон мог судить. В этом они были чем-то похожи. Двое одиноких людей, тянущиеся друг к другу. Подумав так, Джон фыркнул, и хотел было написать, что он романтик. Но вместо этого он написал:  
 **Я не уверен, что знаю ответ на этот вопрос.**  
И затем добавил:  
 **И меня это очень беспокоит.**  
Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.  
 _Вышли мне свою фотографию. - ШХ._  
Джон шумно сглотнул и напряженно рассмеялся.  
 **Нет.**  
 _Почему? – ШХ._  
 **Почему? Ты еще спрашиваешь? Я тебя НЕ ЗНАЮ. Может, ты серийный убийца!**  
 _Я не серийный убийца. А ты? – ШХ._  
 **Нет.**  
 _Жаль. – ШХ._  
Джон прочел ответ и попытался его осмыслить, но быстро понял, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. ШХ теперь можно было отнести к той категории людей, которых принято называть странными. И тем не менее, Джону, к его собственному изумлению, хотелось ответить. А если начистоту, то ему не просто хотелось, он нуждался в этом. Поэтому, прежде чем Джон мог бы себя остановить, он отправил еще одно сообщение.  
 **Странный ответ.**  
 _Не для меня. – ШХ._  
А потом Джон вдруг кое-что вспомнил.  
\- Ох! – облегченно воскликнул он, несмотря на то, что некому было его услышать.  
 **Точно! В твоем первом сообщении было что-то об аресте. Так что? Ты полицейский?**  
 _Я консультирующий детектив. Единственный в мире. Я изобрел эту профессию. А теперь вышли мне фото. – ШХ._  
 **Все еще нет.**  
 _Ты предложил, чтобы мы обменивались информацией на равных условиях. Quid pro quo. Тем не менее, я дал тебе множество данных, но не получил взамен ничего. Мой изначальный вопрос был о том, кто ты есть, но ты не смог дать мне вразумительного ответа. Поэтому я прошу тебя выслать что-то, что даст мне всю необходимую информацию. – ШХ._  
Джон никогда не получал такого длинного сообщения. Ну, в любом случае, он ни за что бы не выслал ШХ свое фото. И вообще, их обмен сообщениями затянулся. Лучше всего сейчас было просто выключить телефон – и идти спать, время позднее. Но Джон решил, что вреда не будет, если он закончит их «разговор» вежливо.  
 **Я не вышлю тебе фото. Было приятно с тобой пообщаться.**  
Джон отправил сообщение и сразу же понял, что вежливым оно не получилось. А затем вспомнил, как ШХ назвал его ответ на вопрос «невразумительным», и решил пойти спать, проигнорировав всколыхнувшееся чувство вины.

* * *  
Джон не кричал. Он не мог кричать. Крик застыл в его горле, и Джон резко вынырнул из сна, тяжело дыша и потея. Он бессмысленно вглядывался в темноту, сердце болело. Оно билось так быстро и громко, словно хотело вырваться из груди. Он ругнулся, включил ночник и принялся тереть глаза, пытаясь стереть из памяти все эти картинки и воспоминания.  
Кровь, жара, смерть.  
Он судорожно выдохнул и попытался взять себя в руки. Это же просто сон, просто ночной кошмар. _Еще один_ ночной кошмар. Он откинул голову на подушки и принялся громко дышать через нос. Сглотнул – и почувствовал этот ужасный сгусток в груди. Сгусток эмоций, которые перекрывали друг друга, отдавали чернотой, давили и душили его.  
Он перекатился в кровати и облизнул губы.  
Он подумал о знакомых, людях, которым можно позвонить. Старые друзья, коллеги, родственники… он мог бы позвонить любому из них, и любой бы, наверное, поговорил с ним, встретился. Он сел и посмотрел на часы. Было начало четвертого утра. Он встал и поморщился: его чертову ногу пронзила острая боль. Он снова сел на кровать и вздохнул.  
Его телефон лежал около ночника, и мысли Джона невольно вернулись к сегодняшнему разговору. Он взял телефон и включил его. Немного подождал, но новые сообщения не появились. Он снова подумал обо всех тех людях, с кем бы он мог связаться. Его всегда ценили за открытость, дружелюбие. Он был человеком, которому можно было доверять, рядом с которым хотелось быть. Типичный хороший парень. Да, у него бывали плохие дни, но большую часть времени он был само добродушие.  
Или так было раньше.  
Он вообще не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз разговаривал ( _действительно_ разговаривал) с кем-то важным для него. Вообще-то, самый длинный разговор за последнее время у него состоялся со вчерашним таинственным абонентом, это если не считать Эллу. Эллу, которая практически _заставляла_ говорить с ней.  
Отправлять сообщения ШХ его никто не заставлял.  
Он сам принял такое решение. И Господи… как же было приятно принимать какие-то решения. И обмениваться сообщениями с ШХ было приятно. Конечно, пока он не взял – и не разрушил все. Последнее сообщение ШХ было слегка высокомерным, но сам Джон… ну…  
Пальцы Джона напечатали сами по себе.  
 **Не спишь?**  
Нет ответа. Он и не ожидал ничего. И тем не менее…  
 **Прости.**  
А затем:  
 **За сегодня. Я был груб. Я просто не думаю, что мы должны обмениваться чем-то настолько личным.**  
Джон понял, что это прозвучало самонадеянно, и быстро написал:  
 **Если мы продолжим общение, конечно.**  
И затем:  
 **Я пойму, если ты не захочешь.**  
И, наконец:  
 **Общаться, я имею в виду.**  
И Джон почувствовал, как у него краснеют уши. Отлично. Он лепетал, словно какой-то идиот. В сообщениях. Он был готов отшвырнуть телефон в сторону, но услышал сигнал. Он попытался успокоиться и подавить проблеск надежды. Безуспешно. Тем более, когда он прочел:  
 _Я не сплю. – ШХ._  
 **Мне приснился кошмар. А ты почему не спишь?**  
 _Я не соблюдаю режим. – ШХ._  
 **Из-за работы?**  
 _Очевидно. – ШХ._  
Внезапно, Джон понял, что улыбается. Его губы растянула широкая, нелепая и совершенно неуместная улыбка. Он улыбался, потому что снова писал этому странному человеку, и, кто бы он или она ни был, он заставлял Джона чувствовать себя не таким одиноким.  
И это было просто замечательное чувство.


End file.
